DESCRIPTION [unreadable] This is an application for renewal of NIOSH support for the graduate industrial hygiene (IH) training program at San Diego State University (SDSU) in San Diego, California during the academic years 2005 - 2010. The program offers a Master of Science (MS) degree with an Industrial Hygiene concentration. It is administratively housed within the Division of Occupational and Environmental Health (DOEH) of the Graduate School of Public Health (GSPH) at SDSU. [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall objective of the masters program in Industrial Hygiene at SDSU is to train practitioners. The program serves the Southern California region, including the border areas and practical experience in the curriculum is strongly emphasized. The GSPH has a multicultural student body. Since many of the IH students are already employed in IH and other related fields, evening courses are offered to accommodate students who work. [unreadable] [unreadable] Applicants to the Industrial Hygiene program must have a B.S. degree in basic sciences and/or adequate backgrounds in biological, chemical, and physical sciences. Additional requirements for admission are a GPA > 3.0 and a GRE > 1000 in verbal and (> 550) quantitative aspects. Highly qualified graduates in chemistry, physics, and engineering may also be accepted in the program after completing courses in the biological sciences including human anatomy and physiology. [unreadable] [unreadable] The MS degree is a two-year program that requires 42 semester credit hours of which 26 are in required core courses as follows: [unreadable] [unreadable] Course # Course Title Semester Hrs [unreadable] PH 601 Epidemiology 3 [unreadable] PH 602 Biostatistics 3 [unreadable] PH 732 Principles of Industrial Hygiene 4 [unreadable] PH 638A Principles of Toxicology 3 [unreadable] PH 737A Chemical Agents in the Workplace 3 [unreadable] PH 735 Industrial Ventilation 3 [unreadable] PH 636 Hazardous Waste Management 3 [unreadable] PH 700 Principles of Ergonomics 2 [unreadable] PH 737B Physical and Biological Agents in the Workplace 2 [unreadable] [unreadable] The IH core courses and the ventilation course have laboratory components and/or field trips. In addition to the core, there is a minimum of seven credits in prescribed elective courses. [unreadable] [unreadable] In addition to the core and elective courses, there is a minimum requirement of 3 credits (60 contact hours per credit) of field practice (PH 650 Field Practice 3 credits) in a designated internship facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program director is Behzad S. Samimi who has guided the program since its inception. He is a tenured professor, has certification in the practice of industrial hygiene, and is active in AIHA. He also teaches several of the core courses, and advises and supervises the majority of the IH students. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program has a 9 member advisory board (the Occupational Health Training Advisory Board or OHTAB), of which Dr. Samimi is a member and which he consults on student recruitment, research and field training. [unreadable] [unreadable]